


Старый друг, новый друг

by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 [4]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Black Humor, Crack, Enemies, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantastic, Gen, Humanized, Military, Slice of Life, Spies & Secret Agents, Time machine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020
Summary: Ганс врывается на базу своих врагов, собираясь там все перевернуть с ног на голову, но оказывается, те уже и сами справились,  да ещё и с каким размахом!..
Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894057
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: 7 Драбблы и мини R-NC Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Старый друг, новый друг

План был такой, что лучше не придумаешь: простой и, как следствие, надежный. Состоял из трех пунктов, а именно: 1 — дверь выбивается с ноги, 2 — пара выстрелов в потолок для привлечения внимания и, наконец, 3 — по обстоятельствам. Обстоятельства могли быть разные. Шкипер — тот, например, был способен сходу ответить на огонь, и еще неизвестно, во что он станет отвечать: в Ганса или все тот же потолок (Шкипер вообще из тех, кто ненавидит оставлять за другим последнее слово). Ковальски мог облить из аквариума жгучей разумной кислотой — или, с равной вероятностью, всучить этот аквариум в руки со словами «подержи-ка, кажется у меня идея» и начать исследовать влияние пороховых газов на зеленую булькающую жижу. Прапор мог оказаться настолько бесчеловечным, чтобы в лоб задать вопрос, а не нужна ли Гансу помощь и даже оную помощь оказать. Различные сочетания вышеперечисленных лиц могли давать непредсказуемые, но всегда интересные результаты. В качестве развлечения на вечер субботы — лучше и не придумаешь.  
  
Однако в итоге пунктом под номером «3» — после исполнения первых двух — стал аттракцион, прежде Гансом в этих стенах невиданный. А именно — женщина, занятая приготовлением яичницы. Удостоив Ганса беглым взглядом, брошенным через плечо, и мало заинтересованным «А, это ты», она снова принялась тыкать вилкой в то, что скорее всего представляло собой будущую еду.  
  
Ганса, как человека, умеющего и любящего готовить, даже внешний вид этой с позволения сказать еды оскорблял — примерно так же, как богобоязненных пуритан оскорбляли щупальцатые очертания неведомых монстров в книжках Лавкрафта. Из достоинств у этой яичницы был разве что ее размер. А из недостатков — подозрительный перламутровый отлив, троящийся, как некое неведомое соцветие, желток, и наконец отсутствие контакта хоть с чем-нибудь, отдаленно напоминающим посуду и плиту. Из посуды фигурировала только упомянутая ранее вилка – погнутая, и вообще выглядящая так, словно многочисленные поколения любителей все проверять на собственном опыте, совали ее в розетку. Ганс одного такого любителя — да что там, профессионала — знал лично, и не удивился бы, стой тут над этим монстром из яйца он. Но Ковальский отсутствовал на местности, хитро этим маневром дезориентируя противника.  
  
— Ты ещё кто? — мрачно буркнул этот противник, сиречь Ганс, смерив женщину оценивающим взглядом. Та была невысокой, крепкой и подозрительно довольной собой. А еще вооруженной.  
  
— Ева, — легко созналась она, и ловко сунула вилку под край своей монструозной глазуньи, когда тот запузырился. Ганс оценил обстановку и принял единственно верное решение, воплощать которое начал с того, что никак не могло бы подождать.  
  
— Где сковородка, Ева? — воскликнул он, тыча еще немного дымящимся стволом в сторону кулинарного шедевра. — Что это такое? Вот это вот?!  
  
— Это фланец ведущей каретки трактора, — так же легко рассталась со стратегической информацией Ева. — Мне мой мужик проспорил.  
  
— Что проспорил? Деталь от трактора?  
  
— Нет. Что я приготовлю пожрать из чего угодно и на чем угодно. Если подождешь, то и тебе достанется.  
  
Ганс потряс головой, но сделал этим только хуже. Все в ней перемешалось, а и без того давший сбой такой привычный план окончательно закоротило.  
  
— Я не уверен, что хочу это есть…  
  
— Ну и дурак. Когда ты еще яйцо динозавра попробуешь?  
  
— Яйцо… кого?!  
  
Ева вздохнула. У нее был вид человека, который уже устал постоянно смиряться с тем, как медленно движется окружающий мир.  
  
— Динозавра. Или погоди, ты что, не в курсе?  
  
— О чем не в курсе?  
  
— Ну что ты за шпион такой?! — Ева повернулась к нему всем корпусом и сделала обвинительный выпад своей угрожающей вилкой. — А еще двойной агент! Ты что, не следил за этой базой и этими четырьмя пришибленными пингвинами?!  
  
— Следил, конечно! — оскорбился Ганс. — Но тут точно не было динозавров!  
  
— Потому что Шкипер запретил их приводить, — в голосе Евы слышалось явное сожаление. — Сказал, места маловато и у них уже свой один такой есть. Но им все равно нужен был доброволец для хронотрона, так что Додо…  
  
— Кто?  
  
Ева, не утруждая себя ответом, снова ткнула вилкой. Ганс обернулся, и тут же об этом пожалел — хотя вид буквально размазанного по полу когда-то человека его впечатлил не так сильно, как злополучная яичница. Хронотрон стоял у стены, как никогда похожий на гигантскую стиральную машинку с гостеприимно распахнутой дверцей. За хронотроном Ганс послеживал с большим интересом: он все не оставлял надежды, что эта адская машина зажует своего создателя и наконец-то будет на улице Ганса счастье. Но Шкипер дальновидно не позволил своему заму опробовать на себе эту хреновину, запустив вместо него какого-то Додо, чьи ноги до сих пор еще стояли внутри кабины, а все прочее, как ужасающая жвачка, тянулось оттуда почти до противоположного угла комнаты. Хронотрон буквально стошнило этим чуваком, кто бы он ни был. Хуже всего было с мозгами: серовато-розовая кашица влепилась при ударе в стену и до сих пор лениво стекала.  
  
— Он привез вам яйцо динозавра? — уточнил Ганс, стараясь запихать этот театр абсурда в хоть какие-то, пусть плохонькие, но логические рамки. Театр не запихивался, и Ева в этом активно помогала.  
  
— Ага, — подтвердила она. — Но так как руки у него из жопы — и в данный момент это даже не метафора — то яйцо дорогу не пережило. Ну и не пропадать же добру…  
  
— Шкипер не нашел ничего лучше, чем позволить тебе выиграть спор у твоего этого мужика… Кстати, что за мужик?  
  
— Да Ковальски.  
  
— Что?! — новость о том, что кто-то на всем белом свете способен считать Ковальски своим мужиком, сразила Ганса куда сильнее, нежели размазанный Додо, пострадавший во время доставки из мезозоя яйца динозавра. — В смысле?!  
  
— А смысл отсутствует, — бодро отрапортовала Ева и снова поддела яишенку за зарумянившийся край. — Сейчас они вернутся из могильника, сам у него спросишь.  
  
— Из какого еще…  
  
— Ну, им надо было клонов Додо куда-то девать, так что реально угнали труповозку, и оттащили эту пачку ксерокопий в карьер за городом… что ты на меня так смотришь?  
  
Ганс ощутил насущную необходимость присесть. Но боевая выучка и многолетний опыт не оставили его и в этот тяжелый момент, так что он взял себя в руки и снова выбрал из вороха новостей самую значительную:  
  
— То есть типа вы встречаетесь? С Ковальски?! Ты его еще не убила?! Он не нашинковал тебя на операционном столе во время эксперимента?..  
  
— Он пытался, — Ева подкинула яишенку в воздухе, и та сначала отделилась от поверхности импровизированной сковородки, а потом с жизнерадостным шмяком вернулась обратно. Из-под тракторной детали Ганс заметил нездорово-лиловое свечение и решил не уточнять, каков источник энергии, используемый этой неунывающей дамой в кухонных целях. — Но мы сошлись на том, что я разрешу ему вырезать свой аппендицит, если окончательно его захарлаю. Кстати о нарезках: покромсаешь помидоры?  
  
Ганс кивнул. Покромсать он сейчас много чего был готов. Не то что какие-то там помидоры, но и центральный трубопровод, по которому в страну поступали стратегические запасы логики из главного логико-хранилища.  
  
— Но ты не это самое, — добавила Ева, мельком послеживая за собеседником. — Не это вот всё.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Губу, говорю, не раскатывай.  
  
— Да я ж ничего… Если вы уже что-то крутите, я там на кой?..  
  
— Тю! — Ева махнула на него рукой и принялась перетаскивать свою ужасающую стряпню на приготовленную заранее тарелку внушительных размеров. — Ты прямо как моя мама! Как будто надо обязательно с мужиком спать, чтоб он был твой! Может ты еще не знаешь, но вообще-то «мой» может быть еще и «друг». Мужики бывают друзьями. Если ты раньше не знал.  
  
Ганс поскреб в затылке. Друг у Ковальски где-то за пределами его отряда? Хм...  
  
— Так вы ничего не…  
  
— Я познакомила его со своими родителями, если что. Они от него в ужасе. Теперь вместо того чтобы капать мне на мозги, что пора замуж, аккуратно спрашивают, может я еще кого-то поищу. А как только их попускает, всегда можно попросить Ковальски позвонить и начать рассказывать, что он отколол… то есть, прощу прощения, изобрел за последнюю неделю. Отличное средств от назойливых родственников. Рекомендую.  
  
Ганс на мгновение вообразил, как отшивает излишне лезущую в его дела родню при помощи лейтенанта Ковальски, и его передернуло. Двойной он там агент или нет, террорист или еще кто, а Женевской конвенцией пытки запрещены.  
  
Тут эти его размышления были прерваны очередным шоком: Ева вытрясла на разделочную доску помидоры. Наверное, это были помидоры, но Ганс бы не поручился. Вроде бы помидоры не должны быть ни такого цвета, ни такого размера, да и шипов у них поменьше…  
  
— Так что я не вижу особой разницы, — закончила свою мысль Ева, — мы же говорим «мой друг», а он мой друг. И мужик. Так что от перестановки мест слагаемых, как говорится…  
  
Ганс отвел взгляд, чтобы не видеть, что такое полезет из шипастых помидоров. На полу недалеко от его ног колыхалась студенистая масса, в которой кое-где угадывались переплетения внутренних органов. Из Додо — кем бы тот ни был при жизни — получился весьма занимательный посмертный паззл. Можно было бы даже водить к нему студентов-медиков и заставлять опознавать, что где: в этом наглядном пособии не выкрутишься голым знанием о том, что в каком порядке должно лежать внутри…  
  
— Что вы будете с этим делать? — не выдержав спросил он. — С такой инсталляцией на полу?  
  
— Без понятия, если честно, — беспечно отозвалась Ева. — Я бы лично просто полы помыла, но ты же знаешь этих ненормальных. Этого ненормального. Абсорбирует. Выпарит. Разольет по банкам. Поставит в кладовку с маркировкой «летняя консервация такого-то года». Главное, чтобы это все без меня, а то я за холодец чего доброго приму…  
  
Ганс смутно помнил, что за зверь этот «холодец», но на всякий случай решил не переспрашивать. Психика дороже.  
  
— Когда, говоришь, они вернутся? — решил сменить тему он.  
  
— Ну, сам прикинь, сколько нужно времени, чтобы избавиться от трех десятков трупов, часть и которых в виде расчлененки.  
  
— Ну, если сжечь…  
  
— Ночью сильно заметно. Они вроде как решили в бетон залить, или типа того. Ковальски, конечно, ныл что ему все нужны, но Шкипер ему быстро по шеям надавал, чтобы не нес херни, тем более что холодильник не резиновый… Но что я тебе рассказываю, это ж как у бабы «нечего надеть» — так у Ковальски «нечего исследовать»…  
  
Ганс не был по натуре злым человеком. Злопамятным был, двуличным, ненадежным — но не злым, нет. Так что он спросил:  
  
— А как это все пережил их мелкий?  
  
— Да полчаса уже в туалете блюет, — Ева кивнула куда-то себе за спину, и, не успел Ганс опомниться, как она уже сложила руки рупором и завопила: — Прапор! Ты там не утоп?!  
  
Послышались неверные шаги, и в комнате образовался — иного слова не подберешь — Прапор. Верне бледная от него тень, потому что парня явно нещадно только что полоскало. Вид Ганса его самочувствия не улучшил. Ганс мрачно подумал, что только достижения «врагов от меня тошнит» ему и не хватало для пометки на полях личного дела.  
  
— Вообще-то я пришел тут разнести все к хренам, — буркнул он нелюбезно. — Но рассчитывал, что тут будут нормальные военные, а не женщина и ребенок…  
  
— Мы тоже не гражданские, — радостно заверила его Ева. — Так что, если тебе без звездюлей счастливо не живётся, ты только скажи, я тебе пропишу с вертухи. У меня на родине гостеприимство — закон!  
  
Ганс закатил глаза.  
  
— Не буду я драться с девчонкой и мальчишкой!  
  
— Ну, у тебя особо нет вариантов, третьего пола пока не изобрели…  
  
— Да уймись ты, господи!.. Посижу, подожду Шкипера…  
  
— Значит так, — Ева уперла рука в бока, и Ганс тут же подумал, что её кухонный передник — красненький, в белый горошек — отлично бы сочетался с колпаком палача — тоже, по стечению обстоятельств, красным. — Или ты сейчас ведешь себя как приличный гость и жрешь, чё дают, или мы деремся, как нормальные враги, или бери швабру и сделай мне так, чтобы я тут не сидела завтра и не отскребала трупное желе с пола. Потому что тебе все равно с ними там драться, одним нарушением больше, одним нарушением меньше…  
  
— А я думал, ты друг Ковальски, — ядовито заметил Ганс.  
  
— Ага. Но еще больше я друг себе. Старый и надежный. Ну, так как?  
  
— Никак. Где в этом доме ведро и тряпка?..  
  
— Прапор, принеси нам мешки для мусора поплотнее! — тут же засуетилась Ева. — Чтоб не протекали, а то содержимое желудка может…  
  
Прапор, издав жалобный булькающий звук, метнулся обратно к санузлу — пока что его собственное содержимое желудка делало жизнь красочной и незабываемой.  
  
— Ладно, я сама поищу, — смилостивилась Ева. — А ты я не знаю, загугли, что ли…  
  
— Что загуглить? Как отмывается взбитый из-за темпоральных искажений до состояния пенки труп?!  
  
— Для начала. А я пока моющее поищу.  
  
С этими словами Ева радостно упорхнула на кухню, оставив Ганса наедине с усопшим Додо и перспективой стереть его с лица земли — опять же, в совершенно буквальном смысле. Ворча себе под нос, он отправился наполнять ведро. Сходил, блядь, диверсию устроить, нечего делать… Зато вот, пожалуйста, у него новый друг. В смысле, враг. Хотя с его образом жизни одно от другого не сильно отличается…


End file.
